Out of the Ashes
by LadyQuill
Summary: Alvara is one of six warriors from an ancient race of guardians on Earth. After a battle goes awry, she finds herself falling into Middle-Earth.
1. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Hey guys! This is my first story so no flames please!

So this is going to be a Legomance and Tenth-Walker, if you don't like those stories then you should probably back out now and find something else to read. If you do like those stories then I really hope you enjoy mine!

A little background information:

Alvara is originally from Earth and falls to Middle-Earth about 3 days before Elrond's Counsel takes place. I will be releasing information about Alvara's past throughout the story, but just so you don't get confused, she is known by many names on Earth, and those names will be shown in flashbacks or dreams. She is NOT a Marysue!

So yeah, I hope you guys really like it! I would appreciate any constructive or kind comments.

~LadyQuill


	2. Falling through Fire

Chapter 1

Alright guys, here it is! Remember that it is my first story, so no flames please! Let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I do not own the plotline or characters of LOTR… that is all JRR Tolkien's wonderful creation. Alvara and her plotline is mine.

"Word" – Common Tongue

" **Word** _"_ – Elvish

 _Word_ – Thoughts

* * *

Falling Through Fire

Alvara grit her teeth and hissed as the demon's claws sunk into her shoulder. She twisted and brought a flaming blade down on the demon's arm, giving herself time to locate Rayna while the demon screeched and skittered away. Alvara wasted no time in dispatching the filthy creature back to hades before plunging toward her sister and leader.

"Look who finally decided to show up." Zahndra called from her place at Rayna's side as Alvara finished slicing her way through.

Zahndra's eyes widened as Alvara hurled a dagger at her head, and ducked, screeching obscenities aimed at Alvara. Alvara smirked as Zandhra gaped at the now dead demon behind her and swallowed the name she had been about hurl at Alvara.

"What was that Zahndy?" Alvara asked, her smirk widening into a grin at the fish-like expression Zahndra was still making at the demon.

"Would you two please stop staring at each other and pull your weight?!" Rayna screamed, lashing two of the hideous hellions together with a scorching whip before yanking said whip hard enough to decapitate the creatures.

"Sure thing boss!"  
"Ay-ay captain!" they called back cheekily, snickering before simultaneously lunging back into action.

Alvara was quickly locked in combat again, spinning and weaving her way through the mass of hell's army, sending all she came in contact with back to their realm of darkness and fire. Her body fell easily into the rhythm she had developed after hundreds of years of combat, and as her body flickered gracefully, her mind sought out the silent corner of solitude she had created for herself long ago. In this corner she could forget everything. In this corner there were no demons, no threats to man, and she was safe from everything and everyone who could harm her. Even if that person was herself.

A sudden bloodcurdling shriek pierced through the fog of battle calm that had settled around Alvara's senses, and she whirled in panic. _I know that scream…_

Alvara scanned the field quickly, her eyes searching for the unearthly source of the scream.

 _Please don't let it be HIM._ She thought desperately.

Another screech came from above, and the sound chased all the warmth from Alvara's body. The noise from the battle faded and time seemed to slow to a crawl as she looked up in horror at the monstrosity above her.

The prince of demons, Hades' right hand, hovered in the air above the battlefield surveying the destruction his minions had left in their wake. Alvara's eyes slid shut as the memory of pain raced through her gut, her heart dropping like a stone.

"Alvara!"

Rayna's voice shattered the silence that had settled in the air around Alvara. Alvara shuddered and jerked when she felt Rayna grip her arm, forcing her to turn and stare into the depths of Rayna's icy blue eyes.

"He doesn't control you anymore. You are free of him." Rayna whispered, watching as Alvara's breath hitched before the ever-present impassive mask slipped back over her features.

"Hey I don't mean to interrupt, but Mr. Princey-Poo is looking at me like I'm dinner, and I honestly don't like being an entrée!" Zahndra squeaked, ducking down behind Alvara to use her as a shield.

Alvara glared over her shoulder at Zahndra and shrugged the hands that were clutching painfully at her arms off.

"Seriously Zahndra? Can you at least pretend to be the warrior we've trained you to be?" Rayna spat, annoyed at the childish interruption.

Zahndra pouted at her leader, only to receive a glare from Rayna and a smack to the back of the head from Alvara.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry!" she said, raising her hands in surrender "Please don't hit me again!" she pleaded.

Alvara chuckled before turning her attention back to the evil hovering above them. _He doesn't control me anymore_ she repeated to herself. _I'm free… He doesn't control me… I'm free…_

"Seriously though, is anyone going to take care of Sir Dark and Intimidating? What?! Can I not ask legitimate questions anymore?" Zahndra questioned defensively after earning another glare from Rayna.

"Take care of him yourself if you're so worried!" Rayna growled.

 _If looks could kill…_ Alvara thought in amusement as Zahndra was quick to list the reasons she "couldn't possibly take on the Big Man."

"You're right Zahndy." Alvara said smoothly, enjoying the look of mock betrayal Zahndra sent her. "He's my responsibility."

Alvara left Zahndra sputtering, and summoned the heat within her. As she unfurled wings laced in fire Rayna gripped her arm,

"Don't let him get in your head." She murmured.

"I know his tricks. He will never control me again." Alvara responded, wiping Rayna's grasp away and rising, leaving smoke and ashes in her wake. _I am free… He will never control me again._

* * *

Elladan whistled softly, earning a glare from where Glorfindel rode between him and his twin, Elrohir. He chuckled softly as Elrohir picked up the tune where he had cut off, causing Glorfindel's head to swivel at an amusing rate. Elrohir met his gaze from over Glorfindel's shoulder, and after a moment, Elladan joined the tune on a discordant note, watching as Glorfindel's jaw locked and shoulders tensed. Silence reigned for about five minutes before Elladan decided he had waited long enough, and let out a low whistle only to be cut off by the feel of a blade at his throat.

" **If you value the placement of your head, then I suggest you stop**." Came the hissed threat, and Elladan raised his hands in surrender.

Elrohir guffawed loudly as the usually unflappable advisor lost his cool. " **Come now Glory** " he snickered, " **we were just having a bit of fun**."

" **Yes, it was just a bit of fun Glory**." Elladan echoed, hands still raised.

" **How fun would your head on a pole be**?" Glorfindel ground out, all patience for the twins' shenanigans having disappeared.

" **Oh you do not mean that, Glory**!" Elladan whined, pouting at the irate elf.

" **For the last time, it is Glorfindel! How many times do I have to ask you to use my proper name**?!"

Elladan adopted a look of pure astonishment and looked at Elrohir, " **Did you know this brother**?" he asked, mock surprise heavily lacing his voice.

" **I am just as surprised as you my brother**!" Elrohir answered solemnly before turning to Glorfindel and asking, "When did your name change Glory?"

Glorfindel growled low in his throat before sheathing his sword and urging his horse ahead of the twins who were laughing so hard they were struggling to stay mounted.

 _Why am I always stuck on patrol with the twins?_ He thought to himself in self-pity as the twins hurried to catch up to him, shouting apologies which he soundly ignored.

" **Come now Glory, we said we were sorry**!" Elladan shouted, still chuckling loudly, receiving only a glare in response as he and Elrohir pulled up beside the Golden Lord.

" **I think he is still angry, Brother**." Elrohir stage whispered before bending at the waist in an awkward bow while flourishing his arm wildly to the side and proclaiming " **I solemnly swear that we will try our best not to make thee angry, oh Slayer of the Balrog**!"

" **Wait, that means we cannot** …"

" **I said we would try, Brother, not that we would succeed**." Elrohir exclaimed, throwing a sly wink at Glorfindel, who rolled his eyes at their antics and rubbed his temples to try and rid himself of the headache that was swiftly forming.

A sudden crackling sound caught the attention of all three elves, bringing complete silence to the party as their keen eyes searched the surrounding area. Their horses danced nervously, tossing their heads and stamping their feet.

" **Do you see anything, Brother?** " Elladan asked, scanning the forest to his left.

" **No, Glory?** " Elrohir replied, his keen eyes piercing the foliage to his right.

" **I see nothing.** " Came the reply as Glorfindel searched the area to the front and behind.

The crackling sounded again, followed by a sound that could only be described as the sky being ripped open, and three pairs of eyes were drawn upward.

" **There**!" Glorfindel exclaimed, spurring his horse into action, keeping his eyes trained on the burning object that was careening toward the ground in a dead fall.

" **What is that**?!" Elrohir shouted in order to be heard over the thundering of the horses' hooves.

No answer came as they came upon a clearing, and pulled to a stop abruptly, watching with troubled expressions etched into their features as the object landed, creating a small crater in the middle of the clearing.

" **Valar… Is that a person**?" Elladan whispered in shock.

Glorfindel edged his horse away from the edge of the clearing and dismounted when he got closer to the crater, the twins following cautiously, keeping an eye on their surroundings. Glorfindel unsheathed his sword slowly as he crept up to the epicenter, shock making his jaw go slack. It was a woman. She was small, no larger than 5 ft. to Glorfindel's estimation. Her skin was pale and covered in ash, but smooth and unmarred except for the tattoos across her shoulder blades, around her right forearm, left bicep, and both thighs about three inches above her knees. She appeared to be unharmed beyond a smattering of cuts and bruises that were probably due to her swift descent from the heavens. Her hair was a deep red color, and it was literally smoldering, sparks raining down each individual strand before dying and reappearing at the top again. She was dressed in a leather corset that met a long, flowing skirt that was slashed down the middle from the waist down, opening to reveal tight leggings that covered to the middle of her muscular thighs. Her feet were clad in leather boots that had metal buckles up to just under her knees, and she was armed to the teeth. A quiver and bow were strapped across her back, and her waist held the sheath to a thin, curved sword and a jagged dagger. Her thighs bore two empty sheaths, and her boots carried at least two long knives each. Glorfindel watched as her eyes flickered open and her hands tightened defensively around two curved daggers as she tried to sit up. She was not successful, and pity overtook the wariness that had settled in the Golden Lord's mind as she slumped back to the ground in exhaustion.

" **Elrohir, bring my horse**." Glorfindel commanded quietly, kneeling beside the woman.

Elladan crouched next to him and aided in removing her weapons as a precaution. Once that was done Glorfindel wrapped the woman in his cloak and mounted his horse while Elrohir lifted her, handing her up to the Golden Lord once he was settled. The twins remounted swiftly, and the three wasted no time in urging their horses toward Rivendell.

* * *

Whew! Well here it is! I hope you guys like it! Let me know what you guys think!

~ LadyQuill


	3. Burning Reunion

Chapter 2

Oh goodness guys… Sorry it took so long to update. College slammed me with a crap ton of work, and I've been dealing with medical issues. I'll try to update faster for the next chapter. It should be easier since the semester is over… Hopefully…

Just to let you know, I'm changing the story rating to M because Alvara's backstory is pretty dark, so there will be mentions and hints of abuse, rape, and suicidal thoughts. I'll try not to go into explicit detail, but if anyone is triggered by any of those things then you should probably stop reading at this point. Sorry it had to go this way, but there are things about Alvara that you wouldn't be able to understand if I didn't explain what happened to her.

Disclaimer: I still don't own LOTR or J.R.R. Tolkien's amazing characters/plot. Alvara is mine though

(some of the dialogue between Alvara and Dumah is based off of the conversation between Loki and Black Widow in The Avengers)

Oh yeah, and thank you for reviewing to all of you who have reviewed! It is super encouraging to know you've read my story and like what I'm doing so far!

"Word" – Common Tongue

" **Word** " – Elvish

 _Word_ – Thoughts/Flashbacks (you'll be able to tell which is which)

 _llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_

 _Previously in Out of the Ashes:_

As she unfurled wings laced in fire Rayna gripped her arm,

"Don't let him get in your head." She murmured.

"I know his tricks. He will never control me again." Alvara responded, wiping Rayna's grasp away and rising, leaving smoke and ashes in her wake. _I am free… He will never control me again._

 _lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_

Burning Reunion

 _A strangled scream escaped Nadya's lips as the lash wrapped around her small waist, sinking barbs into her skin that were heinously wrenched back out, leaving mangled shreds where skin had once gracefully met muscle._

" _You bring this upon yourself my dear" a smooth voice whispered, and Nadya shuddered in disgust as his hands came to rest on her hips, rubbing slow circles downward. "You need only say five simple words. Is that so hard?" he purred, hands still stroking ever slowly down._

" _I will never say them!" she spat while struggling against the chains that hung her from the ceiling, her eyes shooting sparks as his hands stroked to a stop right before they reached into her undergarments. A dark chuckle sounded in her ear as he pulled her back flush to his front, making her cry out as her wounds were ground into his bare chest._

" _You may not be saying them now, Pet, but believe me when I say that you will soon be begging to say them_

" _Never!" she screamed, jerking as his hands started their exploration of her body again._

" _It is only a matter of time, My Dear." He whispered before stepping back and motioning for the beating to continue._ She will be mine! My Morrigan…. My goddess of death! _He thought to himself, reveling in the sound of her pained screams echoing through the corridors as he left her to consider his offer in darkness._

 _lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_

"Well! This is a pleasant surprise!" a cold voice sneered, dripping like poison into Alvara's senses. Her hands tightened around her blades in response and her wings flared brighter as she finished .her ascent.

"Have you missed me, Pet? Because I have missed you." Icy black eyes clashed and pulled harshly at Alvara's as she raised her golden gaze to meet that of the demon who had imprisoned her eons ago. His face was still painfully beautiful, pale skin curving gracefully over high cheekbones, setting off the darkness of his curly hair and obsidian eyes. His lips dripped blood as they pulled into a stunning grin, malice lacing his eyes as they continued to bore into Alvara's.

 _I am free…_ She thought to herself, raising her blades defensively as the demon drifted closer. _He can't control me anymore…_

"Come, will you not say anything, Darling? Is silence to be the only sound between us?"

A scream from the battle raging below them shattered the air, and the demon moaned in bliss, letting the sound wash over him with arms spread wide to accept the nourishment he craved.

"Oh that is exquisite!" he exclaimed before trapping Alvara in his gaze again. "But nothing can compare to the sounds you used to make, Morrigan. Do you remember, Darling? Do you remember those nights I made you scream for me?" he asked, smirking when Alvara hissed, baring her teeth.

 _I am free…_

"Are you, Darling? Have you truly been able to rid yourself of every touch, every scream, every face, every memory? Or are you still consumed with self-loathing?"

 _Stop…_

"Have you really been able to overcome the fear that you will never be able to redeem yourself? Do you really believe you ever can?"

"Silence!" she cried, breaking the silence she had sworn to keep in the demon's presence, hiswords piercing through the carefully erected wall around her heart. She tried to stop the dizzying pain the memories brought, but whispers fingered through her defenses, making her head spin.

"Are you really under the delusion that you can redeem yourself after all you've done?" he asked incredulously, gliding a slow circle around Alvara.

"Silence, Dumah!" she spat, flames consuming her until she appeared to be clothed them, sparks crackling to life in her hair.

"Do you realize how pathetic that is? It is the sentimentality of a child! It is the prayer of every sinner that passes Hades throne! You, who have served liars and murderers…"

"I said silence!" she raged, trying to control her anger before it spun out of control, her flames licking hotter through her blood, tears burning in her eyes.

"You try to separate yourself from what you've done… You try to balance the blood you have spilt… But you can never erase all the red…"

"Stop… Please stop…" she begged, her eyes sliding closed to trap the tears that threatened to spill as Dumah's smirk deepened. He drew up behind her slowly and brought his hands to rest possessively on her biceps.

"You try to make up for all the atrocities you committed, but they are a part of you…." He breathed like poison into her thoughts.

"No…" she whimpered, shaking her head and falling out of his grasp.

"And they will never go away!"

"Enough!" Alvara screamed, releasing a wall of fire that consumed the demon for but a moment before the flames dissipated, breaking his tenuous hold on her.

"There she is." Dumah chuckled darkly as he slowly drew his sword. "I was wondering when my Morrigan would reappear."

Alvara gripped her blades tighter and matched the demon's movements as he began a slow circle in the clouds.

"I am your Morrigan no longer!" she hissed, twirling her blades and bringing them crashing down to meet the demon's sword.

Dumah parried her strike easily, gauging how her strength had grown in the years she had been out of his service. "Oh but you could be, My Dear…"

"Never again!" she growled, jumping away from the jagged blade that slashed towards her stomach before flickering out of sight and reappearing in smoke behind the demon, spinning closer in a whirlwind of flashing blades and shimmering flames.

 _lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_

Rayna grunted as a lower demon slammed into her back, sending her reeling into the churned mixture of dirt and blood. The demon chittered and screeched as it swooped down on her neck, opening its beak-like mouth to rip her throat out. Rayna threw her hands up to stop its descent, and rolled the demon underneath her. Fire burned beneath her hands, scorching the demon's neck as she choked him, and soon enough he was dispatched back to Hades.

Rayna jerked to her feet when she heard Alvara's scream of anger above her and searched the battlefield for Zahndra. The other warrior was parrying the attack of a demon with her spear, but she was completely oblivious to the two creatures slinking up behind her preparing to attack. Rayna raised her hand and blew the embers that rested there in the direction of the demons, watching with grim satisfaction as their decaying skin caught like dry tinder before turning her gaze to the sky.

Watching Alvara in combat was hypnotizing. The way she twirled and flickered, using her flames and blades in a type of whirling dance, was altogether vicious and graceful. Rayna shuddered at the expression she saw on her sister's face. The pure, unadulterated hatred and disgust twisted Alvara's features and leaked into the flames she controlled, making them snap and crackle at the Prince of Demons as he leapt forward, attacking Alvara viciously.

"I think I'll always pity whoever Alvara's fighting…" Zahndra joked, sidling up next to Rayna, whose only reply was a raised eyebrow.

"What? She's a beast!" Zahndra exclaimed before summoning lightning and striking a group of demons that were stalking toward them.

Rayna snorted. "You're one to talk, Zahndra!" she chuckled as Zahndra attempted to look innocent. "I do happen to agree though… She is absolutely terrifying." She admitted.

"Exactly my point!" Zahndra exclaimed before flipping and catching a demon that was attacking in mid-flight.

Rayna shook her head and focused on the battle after one last glance at Alvara.

 _Please don't let her lose control…_

 _lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_

Alvara ground her teeth and let out a scream of anger as Dumah slid past her, tapping her blades and smirking at her anger. He was only playing with her.

"Whatever is the matter, Pet?" he jeered, relishing the taste her scream had left in his mouth. Her only response was a shriek of annoyance and a wave of fire that rolled over him. "Oh yes, Darling! Scream for me! It has been far too long!" he exclaimed on a moan, grinning at the disgust and hatred he saw marring her features.

Alvara felt her flames snap and crackle with her anger as she just barely kept another scream locked behind her lips, a feral snarl taking its place as she flung a dagger at the demon. Dumah howled in momentary pain as her dagger sunk into his stomach. Her anger was dangerously close to spinning completely out of control, and the energy that fueled her fire would be consumed too quickly if she allowed herself any more loss of control. She drew a slow breath in, her eyes sliding shut as she allowed herself three seconds of weakness.

 _One…_

Her stomach rolled as the smell of charred flesh and blood burned its way to her lungs.

 _Two…_

Her shoulder screamed in agony as the shredded muscles and chipped bones grated over one another.

 _Three…_

Her mind reeled with panic at facing the one who had held her captive so long ago.

She exhaled and opened her eyes, their golden color now replaced with flames as she felt her chaotic emotions still. Embers blazed to life again, robing her in rich flames that danced gleefully across her skin. Her gaze fell on Dumah as he pulled her dagger from his side and flung it away. His already pale skin had taken on a translucent quality and his lip curled in contempt.

"Do you actually believe you can beat me? That all your efforts will be realized by mankind? That they will actually be thankful that you prevented them from losing their pathetic lives for another day?" Dumah spat, blood foaming around his lips, making his appearance even more disturbing. "Do you honestly think anything you do will make a difference? You fight and you die, and for what? Some human who will never know what you are? Some pathetic vapor whose life will never matter in the scheme of the world? You are wasting your time and your potential! Think of all we accomplished together! We could be great again!"

"I would rather be chained in the sun's core than join with you!" Alvara snarled raising her hands, allowing fire to gather and build a globe that surrounded her, closing her eyes to focus her energy. She allowed the fire to build until her very essence was constructed of flames. Ash fell from her fingertips as she opened her fiery orbs and closed her fists, bringing her arms down and releasing the globe of fire along with the entirety of her energy across the battlefield. Her eyes slid shut and her body was suspended for only a moment before she began to fall from the sky.

Dumah saw his opportunity and swooped closer, catching her limp form and cradling her in his arms. "You should have joined me when you had the chance, Pet." He whispered, smoothing her hair away from her face. He lowered his head and placed a consuming kiss on her plump lips. His thumb traced a gentle pattern on her cheek for just a moment of weakness before his hand dropped to his side, drawing a jagged dagger from its sheath. He paused for a second before plunging the dagger deep into Alvara's heart. "We could have been great again…" he whispered, staring at the deep red blood that was weeping from the wound. Dumah sighed and opened a portal beneath them.

 _She's just too dangerous to keep on Earth…_

"Goodbye my Darling… My Morrigan…" he murmured, kissing her forehead and releasing her body into the portal as she drew her last breath.

 _lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_

Rayna froze when fire suddenly swept across the battlefield, incinerating the entire demon army in a fraction of a second.

 _Alvara…._

She frantically searched the sky for a sign of her sister, her heart stuttering to a stop when she saw her in Dumah's clutches, a dagger poised over her chest.

 _Wake up!_

"Alvara!"

The knife plunged into her chest.

"NO!" Rayna screamed in terror and loss, falling to her knees as she watched Alvara's body fall into a dark, swirling portal. Her sister stolen before her eyes, and she unable to do anything about it.

 _lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_

Alvara felt energy flow back into her and pulled air into her starving lungs. She felt her wounds knit together seamlessly, her skin becoming smooth again. Her eyes flickered open and tried to make sense of her surroundings.

 _Why is everything spinning?_

The comforting crackle of fire dancing across her skin lulled her into a trance-like state, and she closed her eyes until she felt her back slam into a hard surface. The flames died out across her body, but lingered in her hair as she slowly shifted, feeling ash and dirt beneath her. Voices washed over her senses and she forced her eyes to open. Her gaze met that of a tall, golden-haired…. Man? Her breath quickened in panic as she realized she didn't know her surroundings.

 _Where am I?_

She tightened her hands around her blades and tried to push herself off the ground, but exhaustion flooded through her body, and she slumped back to the dirt. Hands removed her weapons and the last thing she felt before she succumbed to the darkness was something soft brushing against her skin and strong arms lifting her.

 _lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_

Thank you so much for reading guys! I hope you enjoy it!

~ LadyQuill


	4. Simmering Questions Part 1

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I still don't own any of the LOTR characters or the storyline that was so brilliantly thought up by the illustrious Tolkien. Alvara is mine though, and I do plan on making her story into a book later on. This fanfic is just my way of getting to know who she is.

"Word" – Common Tongue

" **Word** " – Elvish

 _Word_ – Thoughts/Flashbacks (you'll be able to tell which is which)

 _llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_

Simmering History

" _Witch!"_

" _Burn the witch!"_

" _Kill her!"_

" _No! Please! It's not true! Please!"_

 _Desperation clawed its way up Nadya's throat, choking her. She searched the crowd of people that had gathered for at least one pair of kind eyes. One person who believed her. The town healer gripped Nadya's arm painfully tight, forcing her arm up in front of the crowd._

" _She has the mark of a witch! Did you not see the flames that took her family?" the healer screamed, throwing Nadya to her knees._

" _We must be rid of her!"_

" _No, please! It's not true!" Nadya cried, tears clouding her vision as the mob pressed in._

Please…..

 _lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_

Alvara felt consciousness seep slowly through her limbs, chasing the dream into the recesses of her mind as the fog of sleep lifted. A low murmur skittered across her senses seconds before a hand was pressed gently to her forehead. Before a thought could register, Alvara was across the room with her back against a pillar. Fire leaked through her veins and crackled at her fingertips as her eyes adjusted to the light that flooded the room she found herself in.

" **Sidh, Mellon nin."**

Alvara's eyes settled on the tall, dark-haired man in front of her before swinging around the room wildly. His hands were out in front of him, a universal symbol of peace. Alvara flinched further back into the pillar, for the man was flanked by the same golden-haired man as before, whose hands rested on the pommel of a sword, and a weathered old man with a long gray beard who exuded an ancient power. Sparks rained from her hair as she searched the room for a way out. Her heart raced until she could hear its thundering. The power she sensed from the old man was stronger than her own, and her body was still weary from her rebirth. There was no escape from these men. She was trapped. Again. Black started to creep into the edges of her vision, and her breathing sped up. The dark-haired man who had spoken before followed her gaze, which had come to rest on the sword the golden-haired one held.

" **Min will u- harm cin. Sidh. Sidh, mellon."**

He shot a glare at the golden-haired man who released the sword. But it was too little, too late. The blackness was winning, and Alvara could not find it within herself to fight it.

 _lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_

 _A few hours earlier…_

Glorfindel clutched the woman closer to him as they rode, ignoring the sparks that fell from her hair. The heat exuding from her body was what concerned him the most. It was unnatural, this heat, and he could not feel her _fea_ , even as he searched it out with his own.

" **Elladan, ride ahead and alert your father. She will need his healing immediately."**

The woman let out a quiet moan of pain and Glorfindel pressed her closer to his chest in an effort to lessen the jostling created by the horse. He winced when she whimpered again and the heat exuding from her grew.

" **Stay with me, friend. We are very near help."**

 _lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_

Elrond sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. The dwarves had been in Imladris for a grand total of two hours and he had already received complaints from the mistress of his house and from Erestor. He had hoped that the gravity of the impending council would be enough to keep the peace and stay the dwarves' joviality. It did not help that the young hobbits that had brought the One Ring were equally as jovial. And hungry. He could recall only one other time that the kitchens had been so overrun, and there had been thirteen grown dwarves that time. Shouting drew his fingers away from his face, and he stood as Elladan burst through the door of his study without preamble.

 **"Father, Glorfindel and Elrohir bring a wounded woman that is in need of healing!"**

Elrond steadied his son's heaving shoulders and called for water to be brought.

" **What woman?"**

" **We found her near the border of the valley. She was in the middle of a large crater. Father. Her hair. It rains sparks. And her body gives off such heat. It's as if she were a furnace."**

Elrond released his son's shoulder in shock before turning towards Erestor, who had followed Elladan.

" **Ready the healing room and fetch Gandalf. I have a feeling I will need him."**

 _lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_

Glorfindel breathed a sigh of relief as they approached the courtyard. The woman in his arms had fallen silent many miles back, and the heat had grown to an almost unbearable intensity. Whatever ailed the woman was getting worse, and he feared for her life. Glorfindel clattered to a stop, handing the reigns off to a stable hand before guiding the unconscious woman into the waiting arms of Elrohir. Elrond and Gandalf were waiting as Elrohir carried the slight woman to the healing room, asking question upon question that neither he nor Glorfindel could answer. Glorfindel watched as both Elrond and Gandalf used every spell and every enchantment they could think of to call the woman's _fea_ forth. After an hour of this, Elrond backed away from the bed, a frown creasing between his eyebrows.

" **It makes no sense."**

" **What doesn't, my Lord?"** Glorfindel stepped forward, offering his friend a glass of water.

" **Her** _ **fea**_ **is strong, but her body is weak and the heat that burns from her grows hotter, no matter what cooling spell or herb we use."**

Glorfindel frowned and stepped closer to the bed. The woman was indeed burning hotter than before, and the sparks in her deep red hair seemed to leap from the roots to the tips. He noticed her brows crease as her lashed fluttered slightly against her cheek, and raised his hand to her forehead, determined to try and call her to consciousness one last time.

" **Listen to my voice my friend. Come back to the light."**

Within the blink of an eye the woman was across the room, her back against one of the supporting pillars. Her eyes were wide, her pupils blown as they skittered around the room. Elrond stepped forward slowly, raising his hands to show that he meant no harm.

" **Peace, my Friend."**

Glorfindel's hand drifted to his sword as he saw the veins in her arms start to glow, the temperature in the room rising as her hair seemed to become solid flame. He watched carefully as her fear seemed to grow, her breathing becoming labored, and he saw that she had noticed the sword. Elrond turned to him with a look of reproach before trying to calm the woman again.

" **We will not harm you. Peace. Peace, Friend."**

Glorfindel stepped forward slowly, ready to aid the woman in getting back into bed, but before he could reach her, her eyes rolled into her head and she slumped to the floor, unconscious once more. Glorfindel and Elrond both rushed toward the woman, Glorfindel lifting her back to the bed and Elrond checking for any injury her fall may have caused. When no injury was discovered, Elrond placed his hand on her forehead, speaking the same spell Glorfindel had used moments before.

The woman opened her eyes once more, and this time, Elrond was able to keep her calm long enough to ask the question they were all wondering.

" **Who are you?"**

 _lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_

Alvara fought through the darkness in her mind, feeling a hand press against her forehead once again. She hesitantly opened her eyes to see the same men as before stationed around her bed. The dark-haired man raised his hands slowly once more, and Alvara watched him through wide eyes as he stepped closer to the bed.

" **Man le?"**

The man watched her carefully for a response, but she could give none. The language he had used was completely unknown to her. She glanced quickly to the golden-haired one before returning her eyes to the dark-haired man, who spoke again.

" **Heniach nin?"**

"I don't know what you're saying."

Her voice came out hoarsely, and she had to fight a flinch as the golden-haired man stepped closer and extended a glass towards her. He waited patiently as she searched his face before taking the glass from him. She kept her eyes on the men as she raised the glass, sniffing carefully at it before taking a sip, allowing the cool water to sooth her aching throat. When she had finished drinking, the dark-haired man leaned forward.

"Who are you, my Friend? And how did you come to be here?"

 _lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_

Translations:

"Sidh, Mellon nin." – Peace, my friend.

"Min will u-harm cin. Sidh. Sidh, Mellon." – We will not harm you. Peace. Peace, Friend.

"Man le?" – Who are you?

"Heniach nin?" – Do you understand me?

As always, thank you for reading. Sorry for the long delay. I hope that I'll be able to be more consistent since I'm done with college now. Let me know what you think!


	5. Simmering Questions Part 2

Simmering Questions Part 2

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, the only aspects of this story that I own are those that are tied to Alvara or her history. Hopefully within 2-3 years you will be seeing a new book series that details her story in detail, but for now, we can all get to know her as she journeys through Middle Earth.

"Word" – Common Tongue

" **Word** " – Elvish

 _Word_ – Thoughts/Flashbacks (you'll be able to tell which is which)

 _lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_

Previously in "Out of the Ashes"

Alvara fought through the darkness in her mind, feeling a hand press against her forehead once again. She hesitantly opened her eyes to see the same men as before stationed around her bed. The dark-haired man raised his hands slowly once more, and Alvara watched him through wide eyes as he stepped closer to the bed.

" **Man le?"**

The man watched her carefully for a response, but she could give none. The language he had used was completely unknown to her. She glanced quickly to the golden-haired one before returning her eyes to the dark-haired man, who spoke again.

" **Heniach nin?"**

"I don't know what you're saying."

Her voice came out hoarsely, and she had to fight a flinch as the golden-haired man stepped closer and extended a glass towards her. He waited patiently as she searched his face before taking the glass from him. She kept her eyes on the men as she raised the glass, sniffing carefully at it before taking a sip, allowing the cool water to sooth her aching throat. When she had finished drinking, the dark-haired man leaned forward.

"Who are you, my Friend? And how did you come to be here?"

 _lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_

"Filos i echthros?"

Glorfindel blinked in confusion at the woman's switch in language. It was obvious that the question was a test, but he was hopeless to understand why she had abandoned her use of the common tongue to ask it. Elrond seemed to be in the same position if the tilt of his head was any indication, but as always, the unflappable noble maintained his composure.

"I'm sorry?"

"Eiste ypallilos tou skotadiou i tou fotos?"

Elrond raised his hands in front of him as her voice became icy.

"I am truly sorry, my Lady, but I cannot understand the language in which you speak."

Glorfindel watched as the woman hesitated slightly, chewing her bottom lip in indecision before straightening her spine."

"So you are not servants of Hades?"

Elrond glanced carefully at Gandalf, who merely shrugged before lifting his hand to stroke his beard.

"We are servants of Eru alone, my Lady. You have nothing to fear from us."

The woman eyed each of them carefully, and it felt as if she was looking into their very souls. After a few moments of tense silence, the woman's spine relaxed ever so slightly and her strange amber eyes fell to her hands.

"Where am I?"

 _lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_

Alvara forced herself to relax when she could sense no evil intent from any of the men. If they had meant her harm, they could have easily caused it in the hours of her recovery. Their obvious confusion when she had spoken Greek aided in her wary trust as well. No person she had ever spoken to had ever been able to hide the flare of recognition in their eyes when she performed that test, and the absence of recognition and their subsequent denial of serving Hades was enough for her at the moment. She would not fully trust them, of course. She was not stupid. But the golden-haired and dark-haired men had a gentle light that flowed from their souls, and the old one emanated grandfatherly concern and wisdom.

"Where am I?"

The question seemed to catch the men off guard and the dark-haired one turned his head to look at the old one, bringing a pointed ear into view. Alvara jerked backwards, slamming her head into the headboard of the bed in her haste. The men froze at the hiss that escaped from her lips as she slowly slid from the bed. These were no men. These were fair-ones; ruthless creations of the Titans that ruled the earth before the gods were born. She had encountered fair-ones only one other time, and they had been the cause of her second rebirth. Her veins heated slowly as she summoned her fire to protect herself. Whatever goodwill she had felt towards the creatures in front of her had vanished. She only prayed that she could survive long enough to send word to her sisters that fair-ones walked the earth again.

 _lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_

Elrond forced himself to stay perfectly still. It was obvious that this woman was afraid of them for some reason, and if the flames that were now clothing her were any indication, she was capable of causing them much harm. He dared to glance at Gandalf, freezing again when he heard a feral hiss escape the woman.

"Where am I? Why are you keeping me here?"

Elrond returned his gaze to the woman before shifting his weight slowly onto the balls of his feet.

"You are in Imladris, my Lady. You were brought here after my captain found you unconscious in the center of a large crater."

The flames flared slightly before beginning to soften into a gentle flicker. Sensing that the woman was starting to calm down, Glorfindel took a step forward.

"You fell from the sky, burning."

At his offered statement, the woman's fire sputtered before dying out.

"What realm am I in?"

Elrond's brows pulled together in confusion and his eyes flicked quickly to Gandalf, whose expression was rapidly clearing.

"You are in the land of Arda, my dear. Known as Middle-Earth in the common tongue. I am beginning to suspect that you are not native to this land?"

 _lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_

An icy feeling began to work its way through her veins after the golden-haired fair-one explained how she had been found, but the ice was welcome compared to the horror that filled her when the old-man told her the name of the realm she was in. Alvara could barely see as she stumbled towards the bed and collapsed onto it. _It can't be possible. It shouldn't be possible. That weapon was destroyed long ago. How did Hades get his hands on the asteri porta?_

"Asteri porta?"

Alvara jerked, not realizing she had been speaking her thoughts aloud. She searched the eyes of the old man before dropping her head into her hands with a sigh.

"I believe you have a very interesting tale to tell, my dear."

Alvara raised her head and watched as the old man sat gently on the edge of her bed before pulling a long pipe from the folds of his robe. She stayed silent as he lit it, the heady scent of pipe weed calming her. With another sigh, she eased herself into a more comfortable position against the headboard. The two fair-ones pulled chairs seemingly from nowhere and sat as she debated where to start.

"The beginning is usually the easiest place."

She raised her eyebrow at the old man before deciding it wasn't worth the trouble to ask him how he knew what she was thinking.

"My realm is known as Terra, Earth in our common tongue. It has been mired in a war between the gods that began a millennia before I was born, and has only grown more brutal through the millennia I have lived. Most humans are lucky enough to not realize their tragedies and misfortunes stem from the war. They are oblivious to the conflict, and my sisters and I have tried to keep it that way. We had just gained the upper hand for the first time in a century, but now…. Can you send me back?"

The question was met with silence and a look of pity from the old man, and Alvara was forced to swallow several times before she was able to speak again.

"Then we have failed."

 _IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

Elrond's fingers dug into his forehead as he tried to ease the tension that had rested between his brows for hours. The delivery of the Ring of Power into his realm and the madness the dwarves had brought with them were enough to drive a strong elf to the Shores, but a warrior from another realm? And not just any warrior… No… This was an immortal warrior that wielded fire as easily as he drew breath.

" _We are Phoenix. Or at least that is what we are now. My sisters and I were all born human, and then when the gods decided to use the Earth as their battleground, our Mother, Hestia, changed us to protect the humans while the gods fought their war. The first was Rayna, and when she wasn't enough, Hestia released the gene into the human population to grow more Phoenix until our numbers were great enough to defeat Hades. What she didn't plan on was Hecate, the goddess of witchcraft, getting wind of her plans and countering her spell. Instead of an army of Phoenix that would be ready in 20 years, Hestia only got one born every 200. And instead of being born Phoenix, we were born human, only capable of being found after we had suffered our first death and rebirth. I was the last to be born before Hecate and Hades managed to completely eradicate the spell Hestia had created. Now my sisters and I fight – or at least I_ fought _– against Hades and his legions with the fire Hestia gave to us all, cursed to live, die, and live again at the hands of the gods that care only about the next feast or romantic conquest."_

Elrond steepled his fingers in front of his mouth as he remembered the bone-deep weariness that leeched from the slight woman's frame after she had finished her tale. Glorfindel had left shortly after her tale to retrieve some sustenance for the warrior and check in on Frodo while Elrond and Gandalf discussed the situation they now found themselves in. It was a delicate thing, this situation with the warrior, Alvara. On the one hand, Elrond wished to grant her a safe resting place to ease the shadow lingering in her eyes. On the other, he could not refute that the Valar had granted them a mighty gift by allowing a warrior with such immense power to be brought to them when the darkest hour of Middle Earth drew closer. The thought drew him back to the present and his brow furrowed once more. He could see no good way to ask the warrior to help them. This was not her realm, nor was it her plight, and after hearing about her life it would be brutish to ask her to risk her sanity for them.

A knock at the door brought Gandalf into the study, and the wizard brought out his pipe once he was settled in the offered chair.

"What conclusion have you come to about the girl?"

Elrond pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes at the question. "I have yet to reach one, Mithrandir. The situation is delicate, and as much as we need her aide, I am loath to ask her to do any more than rest. The darkness she carries in her eyes weighs heavily on me."

"As it does on me, Mellon. But perhaps you are not considering the girl."

The statement drew a weary chuckle from Elrond as his eyes narrowed in the wizard's direction.

"And how am I not considering her?"

"She has fought for the protection of mankind for a millenia…."

"Exactly. She has fought, died, and been reborn to fight again. How can we ask her to do the same here?" Elrond stood swiftly, pacing the length of the room in front of the fireplace, which had been reduced to embers and ash since his arrival in the study. He felt Gandalf's eyes following him, but the infuriating Maiar simply puffed away at his pipe. Long moments passed before Elrond turned and leveled his eyes upon Gandalf. "We cannot ask her to take on this burden."

Gandalf drew on his pipe once more before lowering it and meeting Elrond's stare. "You might not have to."

 _lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_

Translations:

"Filos i echthros?" – Friend or Foe?

"Eiste ypallilos tou skotadiou i tou fotos?" – Are you a servant of the dark or the light?

Asteri Porta – Star Door


	6. A Branded Beginning

Chapter 5

Hey guys! Thank you so much for all the awesome feedback! I really enjoy writing, and I love getting to know my characters. As always, I own none of Tolkien's characters or plot lines. I do, however, own all that goes with Alvara, and as I said at the beginning of the last chapter, I am in the process of writing her story in book form. I'll keep you updated on how that's going as I continue with this story. As always, thanks for reading, and let me know what you think!

"Word" – Common Tongue

" **Word** " – Elvish

 _Word_ – Thoughts/Flashbacks (you'll be able to tell which is which)

 _llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_

 _Alvara stared out into the garden, watching through darkened eyes as the others trained. She felt…. Nothing… Training had been her escape, her oasis, but recently it seemed that a never-ending cold was clenched around her heart, and she couldn't understand what had happened. Her fingers curled as her thoughts strayed to_ him. _He had been her everything. Her lover, her savior, her teacher. But it had all been a lie, and the process of discovering that lie had stripped her so bare, scraped her so raw that she didn't know how to even begin functioning. The scent of blood and a sting in her palms drew her eyes to the crescent grooves her nails had gouged, and the bridge of her nose crinkled as she watched three drops of blood fall to the stone floor. How symbolic. And archaic. A knock at the post next to the curtains that served as her door forced her from her thoughts, and her voice rasped as she called for whoever it was to enter._

" _I've brought you some food."_

 _Rayna…._

" _You have yet to join us… I thought some of Demeter's fresh fruits might entice you."_

 _Alvara watched as another drop of blood joined the three on the floor, marring the pattern that had formed. Rayna followed her gaze and clucked her tongue at the sight of the blood. The sound of the tray being set down and Rayna's footsteps drawing closer had Alvara flicking her eyes away from the blood in shame. It still fascinated her. Blood. The sight… the smell… the tang in the air that seemed to call for her attention. Warm hands gripped her icy ones gently, uncurling her fingers and pressing the white napkin from the tray against the oval-shaped gouges in her palms._

" _It is ok to feel, Nadya…."_

" _That's not my name."_

" _But it was, was it not? Before everything? Before the gift?_

 _Alvara snorted harshly, her nostrils flaring in anger._

" _Gift? Curse is the word you search for, I believe."_

 _Rayna sighed lightly through her nose and lifted the napkin before whispering a healing enchantment, sealing the wounds and leaving Alvara's skin flawless once again._

" _You have the power to save people. I would call that a gift."_

 _Alvara shifted her gaze to the garden once more, her lips pursing in an effort to contain her sneer of contempt._

" _At what cost though? My sanity?"_

" _We are all damaged. All broken. But we can make it so nobody else has to be."_

 _Rayna's words drew her up short. A world with no more broken people. Could she sacrifice for that dream? Was the dream even attainable? The tray of fruits found itself on her lap, and her eyes lifted to the golden gaze that was so similar to her own._

" _Rest. You have earned it. But I beg of you to consider our offer."_

 _And with that, Rayna was gone. Alvara stared at the fruit on her tray and sighed before lifting a pomegranate to her lips, Rayna's words drumming through her thoughts._

 _We can make it so nobody else has to be._

 _lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_

Alvara stared into the flames that had been coaxed to life in the grand fireplace her rooms had to offer. She contemplated the circumstances she found herself in, and couldn't help but feel restless. This new world was so similar to her own, and yet so different at the same time. The beings that had seemed the largest threat were actually the purest beings she had ever met, and while she should feel nothing but apprehension, a resounding peace had settled into her bones. She knew this world contained dangers. She could feel the growing tension, as if the world, Arda, was holding its breath… preparing for a conflict that had been at rest for ages. And while she normally would have resented the tension and the responsibility that came with said tension, she felt a sense of purpose settle the roiling in her gut. She could make a difference here. She knew this.

A knock on her door forced her gaze away from the fire, and she reached her senses out before calling with a clear voice for the dark-haired elf, Elrond, to enter. The grace these elves possessed would have spelled doom on Terra, but here, the doom was changed to peace… tranquility. Two days in this realm, and she was still trying to gain her bearings with these beings. They were immortal, like herself, but without much of the flaws their human cousins bore. The clearing of a throat drew Alvara's attention to Elrond's serious gaze, and she felt her spine straighten at the turmoil she saw swirling in his eyes.

"How can I be of assistance, my lord?"

The question seemed to draw him up short, and the turmoil made his gray eyes darken and take on an almost hypnotic quality.

"I believe that should be the question I ask you, Mellon. It is the only question any sane being should ask of one who dedicated their life to the protection of others…"

"I am sensing a 'however' in your words."

A smirk graced her lips as Elrond dropped his gaze away from hers, turning his face to watch the flames she had just been torn from.

"A great evil that has slept for ages is waking. I have called a council with our allies to decide what is to be done, and I would be appreciative if you would join us."

Alvara studied Elrond's profile as he stared into the flames. While he maintained the effortless grace and agelessness of his kind, a weight seemed to settle on his shoulders, darkness creeping in around his eyes. Whatever evil this was, it would tear Arda apart. This, Alvara knew with certainty. The tension she could feel from nature was the same as it had been on Terra, and that had been a millenia ago. She did not want to see Arda cracked and burned the same way Terra was.

"I'll do it."

Elrond stiffened in surprise and turned his gaze on her. Golden eyes clashed with gray before Elrond bowed his head in respect.

"I will send someone to collect you tomorrow morning."

 _lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_

Glorfindel watched through guarded eyes as the members of the council milled about the private garden Elrond had chosen for the meeting. The dwarves had placed themselves as far from his kin as they could while the men had chosen to sit in the most prominent positions without stealing the place of honor. The pride they felt at being summoned was a tangible presence that quite literally oozed like a sickness from them, and made him wish there was more space between himself and the arrogant Captain of Gondor; but alas, no such luck was to be found.

"Who do you suppose will take the seat of honor next to Lord Elrond?" One of the men from the Gondorian party asked, in what Glorfindel assumed was supposed to be a whisper, to his Captain.

"I know not. I would have assumed it would be the old wizard, but he has placed himself next to the halfling. Not that we should worry ourselves. He has probably reserved the seat for one of his sons or some other Elven noble we have not met as of yet."

Murmurs of agreement followed quickly from the Gondorian party, and Glorfindel had to fight back a snort of derision. _These men have no idea what is about to hit them._

The faint smell of smoke and burning wood tickled his senses, and he could not help the broad grin that spread across his face. He rose with grace, alerting the members of the council that Elrond was approaching, and watched with delight at the shock that covered the features of every being in the garden, besides Gandalf and himself. This would be very amusing, he decided, very amusing indeed.

 _lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_

Alvara felt her spine tighten as the eyes of every creature land on her. Elrond, sensing her discomfort, applied the barest amount of pressure to the fingers that were now clenching his arm quite painfully where he had been escorting her. He had decided after their meeting the previous night to escort her himself, knowing that unless he walked with her, she would be shunned by the men and dwarves gathered. (Not that they would accept her presence any easier with him literally leading her into the room, but they would be less apt to voice their opinions on the matter.) The fingers clutching his forearm released their pressure within a heartbeat, and a glance at her blank expression told him she would be very unlikely to share her opinion at all in the meeting. Elrond mentally sighed at this thought before leading her across the room and handing her down into the place of honor. Once done, he turned and made eye contact with each person present before speaking.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor…"

 _lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_

Alvara's senses were ramming through her body so quickly she could barely comprehend a word Elrond was saying. The attention she had gained from all the males upon entering was not a new cross, but one she had born enough on Terra that she had hoped to escape it in Arda. Beyond the attention making her spine tingle was a dark tendril of malicious magic worming its way around the room, pausing at each being and caressing it before moving slowly onward. She tensed as it stopped on one man in particular and entwined itself around him before again moving on. She knew her heat would protect her from whatever this magic was, but she would keep a careful eye on the other beings in the garden as the meeting carried on.

"Bring forth the Ring, Frodo."

Whispers cascaded through the room as the childlike creature before her placed an unassuming ring on the pedestal in the center of the garden, and Alvara felt a chill crawl up her arms from her fingertips as the tendril that had now worked its way around the room seeped back into the small adornment. This Ring was a source of great evil.

"So it is true…" Alvara's eyes strayed to Elrond as a red-haired man broke the ranks of whisperers and rose from his seat. "It is a gift. A gift to the goes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring?" Alvara felt the cold seep farther up her arms and forced the heat from her chest forward. "Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the Enemy. Let us use it against him!"

A rough looking man dressed in leathers removed his fingers from in front of his mouth and spoke: "You cannot wield it! None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

The red-head scoffed and cut his eyes sharply at the other man. "And what would a ranger know of this matter?"

The sneer on Red's lips and tongue sent the blond Elf seated next to the ranger flying from his own seat, his words spitting forth in a lilting accent, similar to the one Elrond carried. "This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, song or Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

The shock on the red-head's face would have been more comical if Alvara could concentrate beyond the whispers the Ring was sending forth. They were low, barely within her hearing range, but she could feel them growing and stirring agitation in the beings around her. All of a sudden, a dwarf sprang toward the Ring and landed a blow that would have decapitated a fully-grown man upon it. The whispers grew louder, and Alvara saw Frodo wince as if in pain, and clutch at his shoulder. Alvara's attention was drawn back to the Ring, and her fingers clenched on the arms of her chair when she saw that it remained unharmed on the pedestal. She felt, more than heard Elrond sigh next to her before raising his head to address the dwarf.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade." He rose from his seat and speared each creature with his gaze before continuing. "It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fires from whence it came… One of you must do this."

Heavy silence loomed for a heartbeat before a deep sigh came from the arrogant red-haired man from earlier. "One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep, and the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!"

Alvara felt the Ring's voice stirring once more as the blond Elf from earlier, _Legolas?_ , rose from his seat.

"Have you hard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!"

The voice pulsed louder as Gimli clattered to his feet and nearly spat his words at the Elf in front of him, and Alvara nearly cried out in pain as the magic began to suffocate her. More of the council were on their feet, some being forcibly held back so as not to start a physical fight, and the ringing of the dark magic began to steal Alvara's hearing from her. She was, however, able to hear when Frodo rose suddenly and tried in vain to shout over the men, elves, and dwarves around him.

"I will take it!"

Alvara's gaze snapped to Frodo.

"I will take it!"

Alvara grit her teeth as the males kept fighting and rose to her feet for the first time, summoning her fire and sweeping it through the room. Everything stopped, and the males stared at her with expressions varying between awe and fear. Alvara sighed in relief to have the noise and magic halt, before sitting again, slowly, and turning toward the small being.

"I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though…. I do not know the way."

Alvara felt Elrond place his hand on her forearm, but ignored it as Gandalf knelt in front of Frodo.

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, so long as it is yours to bear.

Others slowly began to pledge their aid to the quest, and Alvara felt her mouth go dry and her heartrate pick up. _This is why I'm here._ She rose once more, earning a glare from the red-haired man who had joined the company. "I will aid you in any way I can, Little Master. Be it with blade or fire, you will reach Mordor." She completed her pledge by bowing at the waist and conjuring flame into her right hand before placing it over her heart. Gasps echoed around her, but she ignored them and took a place next to the blong Elf. Silence bore into her before Elrond stepped forward with hope blazing to life in his eyes.

"Ten companions… So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!"

 _lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll_

Alright there it is. As always, please leave me a review and let me know what you think!


End file.
